Gym
A football with no pig skin. A basketball with holes and ther flat. Dented baseball bats. On January 22,2006 we had gym class and some are playing basketball and football. The football has holes and very little pig skin. The basketballs are flat and they have bumps and holes on it. When we the class has a basketball game going every shot the teams makes misses. It was because it was flate and it had holes. When we was throwing the football around the football had no rotation. The football has no pig skin. I bet people would rather play with toys than ESCHS gym equipment. ESCHS needs to do something about this quick before student stop particapating with gym and fail there classes. Our schools gym equipment is not usefull. You can give a ESCHS ball to a child from another school, and they will not have fun with it. The balls don't even have any grip to make a good shot, a good throw, dribble the ball with out it slipping out of your hands and going out of bounce. This equipment that belong to ESCHS, are not useful for any kid to play with. Who would want to play with dead flat balls, and throw a football with no rotation. Gym Equipment and Condition A Wikipedia article on physical education (3/16/06) talks about how schools need good gym equipment. They need better equipment to play with. They said in some schools they do fitness for gym. They use dumb bells and they bench press. That somes schools that do fitness, there fitness equipment is not in tip top shape. Some school needs money to afford the equipment. Health is very important to people, because being obiese can do things to your inside. It effects your heart and lungs. An article in Wikipedia (3/16/06) notes that, "physical education curriculum is designed to allow students to experience at least a minimum exposure to the following catergories of activities:aquatics, conditioning activities, gymnastics, individual/dual sports, team sports, and rhythms and dance." In an article in The Wakefield Observer (March 23, 2006), Massachusetts Representative Mike Festa claims, "Recreation in schools is an issue that needs to be seriously addressed in the current legislative session. Physical education teaches the basics of healthy living including fitness and nutrition. As inactivity in children and adolescents is one of the largest contributing factors to the youth obesity epidemic, I feel that we must take action to help make our kids healthier and happier in the long-run." Playing with worn out equipment is not fun ESCHS 9th grader and early morning football player Nelson Tyrone notes that, "we do need new basketballs, footballs, bats, and wiffleballs. Playing with worn out equipment is not fun, it's tiring because you have to try harder to hit the ball. shoot the basketball and throw the football." When asked whether getting brand new gym equipment would make the school better, he replied, "the school is not going to look good just because of good equipment, and it does not mean ESCHS have a lot of money." His point was that the gym would still have low ceilings. ESCHS mother Nancy Soto states, “You could excersize at home or in another place, but for the students they should have good equipment and they can stay active.” Clark Kent, an ESCHS ninth grader, noted that it's boring when you have flat balls that can't dribble. He is a person who likes to stay active and play good games with good balls. What's Next Now what's next. I should say that all the interviews I did, did not come out good. I think that the schools aminastration should some how get more money, like doing a bake sale or raising money in a fundraiser to by more equipment. I know ESCHS students do not like to play with flat basketballs and footballs. If the gym teacher sees a ball that is not usable anymore replace it. I think ESCHS can help students stay active if the balls are usable. They can run with the ball, shoot the ball, and throw the ball good. Not only that student that are obiese can stay active and burn calories while playing.